The present invention relates to a urine guide device for females, particularly, to a urine guide device for females in urinating from a standing position, and further for wiping and preventing slopping urine.
Most of the traditional urine guide device for females is not available for portability, or not available for wiping and preventing urine slopping; therefore, it is important to have improvement. For example, the prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,988 discloses a non-invasive female urine collection device, which includes an elongated pad adapted to be positioned comfortably between the legs of a female patient and against the patient""s perineal area. Said elongated pad comprises a flat, planar base having an outlet extending between an inner surface and an outer surface thereof. And the pad further comprises a flexible membrane positioned above the inner surface of the base and has an outer circumferential edged to the base. The flexible membrane has an inner circumferential edge that defines an open area therein, with the inner circumferential edge of the flexible membrane surrounding and adjacent, and attached to the inner surface of the base. The inner circumferential edge and outer circumferential edge of the flexible membrane are spaced apart from each other that a chamber is formed between the flexible membrane and the base. The chamber can be inflated and form a comfortable cushion. A portion of the flexible membrane adjacent the inner circumferential edge forms a flow channel that extends from an opening at an outer surface of the membrane to the outlet. The opening of the flow channel at the flexible membrane outer surface is adapted configured to surround the female""s urethra. And the device further includes inflation means for inflating the chamber. The prior art has the function of draining the urine, however, it is more complex such as the high cost of some assisting means for comfortably using (the inflation means for inflating the chamber), besides, it is not foldable for carrying. All the above drawbacks avoid females to use it.
Moreover, it is a big problem for females to use an unclean toilet; therefore, they must be very careful when using the toilet such as balancing themselves over a toilet seat or clean the seat with many papers to avoid all contact with the seat. It takes time and resources (such as wasting papers). Besides, when using the public toilet might cause illness due to the polluted water in the toilet may be slopped onto the user when urinating closing to the toilet; thus, it is important to provide a urine guide device for females personal use only and using comfortably with standing position. Another urine guide device for females, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,176, discloses a female urine device to direct the discharge of urine while standing, which incorporates an inner sealing ring adapted to surround and sealingly engage the exterior of the labia majority, an outer sealing ring lying adjacent the inner sealing ring and being adapted to surround and sealingly engage the exterior of the labia majority, and a funnel located below the inner and outer sealing rings and adapted to direct the discharge of urine. However, it is not foldable for carrying, besides, it doesn""t has the function of wiping and preventing the slopping urine; therefore, it is not useful for females.
Please refer to the FIG. 1, which shows another conventional urine device for females. Traditionally, the urine device for females comprises a containing member 1 having a first opening portion 11 and a second opening portion 12. When a woman urinates while standing, the urine may flow into the containing member 1 from the first opening portion 11, and drain out from the second opening portion 12. However, this device does not provide any means for preventing and cleaning the slopping urine. Besides, the shape of the first opening portion is very sharp, so it may cause the skin of the exterior of the female""s pubic area getting hurt when the first opening portion 11 is surrounding and conforming to the female""s pubic area. Furthermore it may not be used for changing the draining direction from the second opening portion 12; thus, user has to use it in a specific direction.
Under the Patent Cooperation Treaty International Publication Number: WO 00/15166 xe2x80x9cA disposable funnel-like urinary device for use by a standing femalexe2x80x9d, referring to the FIG. 2, it shows a conventional urinary device comprising a punched sheet of a relatively flexible for obtaining a foldable funnel-like arrangement 2, particularly said funnel-like arrangement 2 including two identical rear rounded flaps 201 and 202 extending inclined with periphery of a larger end 21 for securing urine leakages which can result in the user""s clothing being soiled. When a female user uses the urinary device for urinating, the urine flows into the foldable funnel-like arrangement 2 from the larger end 21 and drains out from a smaller end 22, and the flaps 201 and 202 may provide securing means for preventing urine leakages. Such urinary device is foldable for portability; however, the periphery of the larger end 21 is very sharp. Thus, it is not useful because it may cause the skin of the exterior of the female""s pubic area getting hurt when the larger end 21 is surrounding and conforming to the female""s pubic area.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,748, xe2x80x9cTinkle Safexe2x80x9d discloses a female urination device, please referring to the FIG. 3, which comprising a first end 31 having a opening for receiving urine, a second end 32 having an opening for discharging urine, said opening in said first end 31 being larger than said opening in said second end 32. Said first end 31 having a flap 30 adjacent said opening in said first end 31 and a pad 301 being attached to said flap 30 for sanitary wiping. When a female user uses the urination device to urinate, that allows the user to urinate from a standing position and is a funnel shaped device with an opening at one end 31 that is contoured to the shape of female body and a second end 32 which is smaller than the first end 31 and has an opening to funnel the urine away from the user. In addition, the first end has a sanitary wiping pad attached thereto. Yet, the shape of the first end 31 is not conforming to the exterior of the female""s pubic area and not having any security means, so it may cause the urine slopping.
The present invention provides a urine guide device for females in urinating, which comprises a urine guide body made of biodegradable material having a first and a second opening portion for containing and draining the urine respectively, wherein said first opening portion is much larger than said second opening portion, therefore, when a female user is urinating, the urine will flow into the urine guide body from the first opening portion and out of the urine guide body from the second opening portion. The improvement of said device comprises a protruding rim extending adjacent to said first opening portion and closely and comfortably conforming to the exterior of the pubic area of a female, a bendable member for changing the direction of urine draining from said second opening portion, wherein said bendable member is positioned between said first and second opening portion, and at least a wiping pad made of absorbent material extending from the periphery of said first opening portion for wiping and preventing slopping urine.